The home of darkness and light
by Dark-Lord-Fairy
Summary: moloch needed another way out so he used me and my will to leave. What a bastard right. The necklace he gave me keeps me in touch with him. That's what their affraid of. Me using the amulet to summon moloch to destroy the earth and the people in it. I need to convince them. I need help.
1. chapter 1

I was walking through the trees in the Black Forest, the moon shining my way through the darkness of the forest. The only noise was the crunching of leaves and twigs under my feet. From what I could see through the darkness the leaves were yellowish, orange, and red tint, indicating that autumn was fastly approaching. I see something in the corner of my eye, it was shining from the moonlight shining onto it. I look towards it, but it's too far away to see. I start slowly walking to the shining object.

As i walk closer i start to see the outline if the object. It looks like a mirror. As i walk up to the mirror i see my 21 year old self , my dirty blonde hair that goes to the nape of my neck, electric blue eyes, strong defined jaw line with no stubble or signs of having a beard, small nose that was tinted pink along with my cheeks from the cold, and my thin lips with a pale pink color to them. I look closer into the mirror when i see something happen, something strange like the mirror was moving when i wasn't. A little freaked out about it i look away and rub my eyes, when i look back i see something totally different, a man or something was looking back at me. It had white leathery type skin, no nose, mouth, or eyes, at least i don't think so. There were two black holes where the eyes should be, and Markhor type horns at the top of his head. I didn't get a look at his lower body because i notest that it was writing something on the mirror, it spelled out my name 'Damon'. I start to scream, but i didn't know that it was reaching out to me, i try to get away but it grabbed onto my arm and pulled my in with me screaming at the top of the lungs.

When my body was fully in the mirror i was dropped to the ground and the thing that pulled my in was standing over me. I started to cry and back away from the demon. When i start to back away from it, it comes closer to me and grabs me by the neck and starts to speak. "My name is Moloch, this is Purgatory, and you will be staying here with me and all my demons until i rule the world and you become my bride". It felt like it was speaking inside my head, but i finally notice that it said bride. Like i was going to MARRY a demon. I start to cry and struggle, i kick my legs and i finally hit him. I stop all movement, its deadly silent, i hear a growl and Moloch starts walking towards a cave.

When we reach the cave we go inside and i see a bed, the sheets are red silk like everything else in the cave, the floor is wood and the walls are black, there was a mirror that you could see into people's lives, there was also a desk that looked like it had a book on it and other powders and liquids in cups that bubbles and there was a jar of bugs. I snap my attention back to Moloch when he threw me on the bed, i hear the sound of ripping paper and look to his mouth and see a mouth but it's oozing black blood. " You will not hit or disobey me, you will follow every command that i give you Damon". It still freaked me out that he knew my name, but i was scared of him and i don't want to find out what will happen if i made him mad so i slowly nodded my head yes because i am to scared to speak. Moloch nodded his head back at me and started to walk away, before he left out the cave he told me to stay in the cave. Not wanting to make him mad already i stayed in the cave.


	2. Chapter 2

100 years have passed and i am the same age as i was when i was taken to Purgatory, and i figured out how to use the mirror in Molochs room to connect to people in the area but they all run away thinking i'm a ghost going to haunt them. My hope is dissinerating, i don't know what to do, i have been rejecting Molochs proposal ever scene he brought me here. I don't know how much longer i can last, i think i'm going to contact one more time in the forest, if nobody helps me i'm going to give in to Moloch. Every time he comes back he gives me a gift, the first gift that he gave me was a necklace, it was a red crystal that was surrounded by gold and on a diamond chain. Even though Moloch gave it to me i still wear it every day.

I walk up to the mirror and say the spell that i have to say to use it "Ecce, et me ad alium se orbem terrarum videre nigrum viridi silva et calidum locum in praetorium ut mihi". The language is latin Moloch made me learn it while i was here so i could understand what was in the book on his desk and hear what the other demons are saying because they don't speak english. I see the forest and see a white male with a white tight tank top on with black skinny jeans and a black tribal tattoo that went from his mid bicep to his neck. When i finally looked at his face i was star-struck, he had a jaw-line that could cut diamonds, beautiful forest green eyes, a medium size nose, and pale pink thin lips. I finally snap out of my gaze and start trying to get his attention by banging on the glass, he look towards the mirror and sees me and runs to the mirror and looks like he was trying to see how to get me out. I was caught by surprise because he didn't run away, it looked like he's seen this before. I hear rustling outside the cave and look to see and see molochs shadow near the cave, i look back the man a write on the mirror "Reach through the mirror and pull me through before he come back, please hurry!''. I look back to see Molochs shadow coming closer when i feel hands on my biceps and pull me through the mirror. I look back one more time and see Moloch reaching for me and grab my waist to pull me back. When the man finally pulls me all the way though i feel the cold air slap me in the face that made a shiver run down my spin.

I hear a growl to my left and look to see Moloch standing above me with the soulless black eyeless holes in his head glaring at me with the ripped part where his mouth should be growling and sneering at me with the black blood spilling out of his mouth. Before i could do anything Moloch runs away faster than i ever seen him. "What was that and who are you?'' the man who saved me said as he turned to look at me. "That was Moloch, the king of death and the bringer of war. To answer you other question my name is Damon Liath and you?'' I say as i look into is forest green eyes that i could get lost in any time. "My name is Elyja Gorm, why were you with a demon?" the man now known as Elyja said to me wanting to know why i was with Moloch. " I was there because he kidnapped me from this very forest to be his bride and destroy this world and build a new one with him." I told him as i looked away ashamed that that i got kidnapped so easily back then.


End file.
